


Drive

by ellymango



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Bad Driving, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellymango/pseuds/ellymango
Summary: One sunny day, Steven and Wallace go for a drive along the coast.





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Uncreative title is uncreative also I've jumped fandoms hasta la pasta folks

“People aren’t meant to be inside on days like today.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Wallace unfolded the leg tucked up against his chest, eyes still gazing wistfully out at the spectacularly sunny day they were missing out on. “We should be out there, Steven...”

Steven mused, folding up the newspaper he’d already read five times out of boredom and wandered over to the window, leaning on the armchair Wallace was curled up on. It _did_ seem like a crying shame to miss out on such perfect weather, especially when neither of them had anything to do but loaf around the house all day... “What do you suggest we do then?”

“Mhm... just... go out for a bit...”

“That’s a rather vague answer,” Steven absent-mindedly teased a lock of Wallace's lightly curled hair around his finger. “Would you like to go for a walk or a drive or go sailing or...?”

“A drive would be nice...”

Steven stopped teasing Wallace's curl and playfully yet vigorously tickled behind his partners ear, making him squirm. “You’re driving then.”

*

_Wallace's car was far more suited for this kind of long drive after all._

Sure it was a lot smaller, more compact and less hardy than Stevens car, but with the roof down, the music blaring and the sun beating down on them both as the sea breeze whipped them briskly across their faces, being in Wallace's car just seemed... more natural. More fitting. More... blissful.

Steven ran his hand through his hair, grimacing as he tugged and at the thick knots beginning to form. Wallace suppressed a teasing giggle.

“I told you to cover it, didn’t I?” 

“Unfortunately, my dear, I do not think I would look as good in a headscarf as you do.” 

“Well, it’s not like anyone will see you...”

“Except for you that is.” 

“Oh well. I’ll just have to brush it later...”

“Indeed you will.” Steven reclined back in his chair, watching the clouds above drift by and relishing in the sunlight drenching his cheeks. Wallace was right. It would be a pity to waste such a day by staying inside. And if knotty hair was the price to pay for enjoying it alongside Wallace, then so be it. 

“Don’t you be falling asleep over there, Stone.” 

“I won’t, I won’t...” Well, he could fall asleep quite easily. But he didn’t really want to.

Wallace sighed contentedly, eyes flitting between the road ahead and his dozing partner. “You can sleep if you want... but you have to drive next.”

“Mhm... alright then...” Steven snuggled back into his chair, arms behind his head, eyes sliding shut and soft, fake, sleeping sounds slipping from his lips. But he soon cracked an eye open to watch Wallace's reaction with a playful smile and his tongue clamped between his front teeth.“Oh don’t give me that look, Wawwace. As if I’d fall asleep!”

“Don’t call me...” Wallace took one hand off the steering wheel to attempt to launch a poking attack on Stevens side, “Wawwace!” The car swerved lazily to the left.

“Watch the road, you!” 

The car snaked nauseatingly from side to side to try and right itself. Wallace hissed in Sootopolian.

“Good grief, you’re not doing much to correct the stereotype that Sootopolians are terrible drivers...”

Wallace pouted; eyes trained on the road this time and both hands firmly gripping the steering wheel. “Oh quiet.” 

Steven held back any sarcastic response he could have made and settled for his trademark smirk instead as he admired Wallace's adorably focussed expression. 

“You look cute when you pout like that.”

“Hush, you. I’m trying to concentrate.”

“So you can prove that you don’t drive like a Sootopolian?”

“Yes.”

“Bit late for that.”

“Shut up or I’ll drive us into the sea.”

“On purpose or accidentally?”

“Don’t tempt me!” Though his words seemed harsh, Wallace was still smiling.

They fell into a playful quietness, flashing each other mischievous side-glances and grins, sniffly sniggers and giggles wafting between them.

“You actually drive pretty well for a Sootopolian.”

“Oh quiet.”

“It’s true! At least you pay attention to the road...”

Wallace mused, about to come out with another catty reply before accepting that Steven was probably right. “I’ll take that as a compliment then.”

“Yes do...” Steven stopped, pointing off road to a quiet lay-by where a few picnic benches occupied by a few couples, a gaggle of cheerfully frolicking children and a rather old and chubby Growlithe. “Shall we pull in? You brought food, right?”

“I did...” Wallace swerved into the lay-by, only catching the attention of one of the couples and the Growlithe. 

“Shall we stay here for a while?”

Wallace smiled. “Why not?”  
*  
They ended up spending a lot longer at the picnic site than they had intended. 

By the time they left, the sun had long since set and darkness had set over the coast. The headlands ahead of them appear as nothing more than ink-black shadows looming over an even darker sea, with not even the moon being reflected back. Steven took the wheel this time around, tentatively peeking around each bend, searching for any kind of refuge. There was no way he was driving the whole way back now.

“I swear there’s a B&B somewhere along here...” He was hunched over the steering wheel like a stressed parent, desperately squinting to see what lay ahead the light of the headlamps. “My father and I used to go there, after a day of fishing.”

“You went fishing?” 

“I mean, I wasn’t very good at it.” Steven chuckled tiredly. “Dad was always much better. I always found it rather boring...”

“But yet you still went.”

“Well, it was either spend a day bored shitless with Dad or spend a day bored shitless with Mother.” He muttered sulkily, “And I always knew which one I’d rather bloody pick.”  
Steven snapped back to his jovial mood. “Anyways, he’d always take me to this little B&B if we were out too late. He hates driving in the dark, as do... I.” He leaned forward even more to inspect a set of lights which had just loomed out from around the bend, pulling back when he realised it wasn’t the building he was looking for. “I wonder if the staff remember me?”

“I don’t see why they shouldn’t.”

Steven seemed to ignore him to focus on the next set of lights ahead. “Aha! There it is.” He swerved into the driveway, pulling into one of three free parking bays. “I’ll admit, I’m surprised they’re still here. This coast has changed so much...”

“Yes, I’m sure it’s changed dramatically in twenty years.” 

“I mean there are a lot of things which weren’t here when I was a boy. Like that lay-by back we stopped in. That sure as hell wasn’t there when I was a boy.”

Wallace suddenly seemed to think of something. “Wait, we don’t have any clothes.”

“Clothes? For what?”

“For tomorrow.”

“You’re forgetting you’re with me, dear Wallace. First rule of Boys Brigade, be prepared.”

“You packed clothes then?”

“Wallace, I never go for a drive without packing spare clothes. Or at least, without clean underwear.” He leaned into the backseat and pulled his rucksack onto his lap. “You wouldn’t believe how much you can fit in this thing.”

“You packed for me too...?”

“Of course.”

Wallace gave a soft hum with a tone that made it clear he found it anything but interesting. As he clicked the door open, a bitter rush of nighttime air filled the car as he struggled to push the door open.

Steven followed suit, immediately feeling his face and ears flush a chilly shade of red as soon as the wind slapped his face. Even though the walk to the hotel door was barely ten feet, his cheeks felt suitably chilled through by the time he and Wallace bustled in through the door. 

“Cold outside?” The elderly woman in the lobby gave a warm and sympathetic smile, setting down the basket of freshly washed bedsheets onto the reception desk.

“Just a bit.” Steven laughed, immediately pulling off his coat and swinging back to life as he shook the freezing air from his body. Wallace shuffled in behind him, still braced against the cold with his chin buried in his coat.

“The weather can be quite fickle in these parts. Glorious sunshine all day, a howling gale at night...! It’s like we switch seasons...” She bustled to her spot behind the desk, a warm and genuine welcome smile on her face. “Anyhow, I take it you gentlemen are looking on a room for the night?”

“If you have any free!”

“Well, we usually do this time of year. Not a lot of business.” She fished a key out from behind the desk. “Room fifteen has a nice view. Plus it’s one of the only ones with a working radiator. Would you like breakfast tomorrow?”

“Please.”

“Over there in the dining room at nine.” She motioned to a locked door with her head. As she heaved her washing basket back up, she gestured down a hallway. “Your room is upstairs, first one on the left.”

“Thank you!” 

Wallace tailed a fair bit behind Steven, having not warmed and perked up quite as rapidly. By the time he reached their room, Steven had already partially unpacked.  
“The old dear gave us a twin room. Which bed would you like?”

“I don’t mind...” Wallace yawned widely and flopped down onto the bed right next to the door. Sure a double bed was always nicer due to the cuddling and body warmth value, but right now he felt tired enough to fall asleep propped up against a brick wall. “I’ll stay here...”

Steven sat down beside his head, stroking his sea-green hair back with pleasantly coarse fingernails. “Sea air tired you out, eh?”

“It tends to happen... one would think I’d be used to it by now.” His eyes drooped. “I grew up by the sea for Heaven’s sake.”

“Well, the air in Sootopolis is rather unusual due to the mineral content of the cliffs. But I won’t bore you with that tonight.” Steven yawned himself, easing himself up and flopping onto his own bed, pulled over his rucksack and rifled through. “You like to wear a shirt in bed right?”

“I usually do...”

“Well do you want the shirt I brought? I only packed one.”

“If you don’t want it...”

Steven tossed the shirt over to Wallace, landing it perfectly over his face. “Oh, uh... sorry love.”

“It’s fine...” Wallace wearily pulled the shirt off his face, slowly swaying up. “Is there a bathroom to change it?”

“I... think it’s actually down the hallway. The room doesn’t have one.” He turned to face the window. “I won’t look if that’s what you’re asking. I promise.”

He turned around at the prompt sound of a shirt being unceremoniously dropped on the floor. Wallace mumbled something totally incoherent and possibly in Sootop, and crawled into bed. “Goodnight, Steven...”

Steven chuckled softly, stepping over to place one quick kiss on Wallaces half-hidden forehead, pulled off his own shirt, and pulled back the tightly tucked sheets to get into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean. There MIGHT be a part two if I can write it.


End file.
